The Little Red Book
by MarauderPrincess
Summary: Lily and James have to keep diaries for a Divination project. Lily is taking this project very seriously and pours all her secret thoughts, dreams, and fantasies into this little red book. And James just can’t wait to get his hands on it.
1. The Little Red Book

The Little Red Book: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize…everything else is J.K's wonderful work.

Here goes! Enjoy and don't forget to review! D

"Ladies and Gentlemen…calmly now; make your way carefully. Mr. Black you put him down this instant! No, Mr. Snape you do not need to go to the hospital wing for that. Wonderful work Ms. Evans and Mr. Lupin, 20 points to Gryffindor. Now class, make sure you don't forget about…"

Professor Vague was _expectedly _cut off as the final bell rang to announce the end of the day. Plus, she had assigned a major project and was not very popular with the uncreative half of the class right now. She hurriedly shouted last-minute things to the class over the noise when the bell rang, but it didn't seem to work. She fell into her chair and started rubbing her temples forcefully.

James sighed and stood up. Vague had assigned a diary-keeping project to help them get in 'touch' with their feelings. He rolled his eyes. _How much more bizarre could things get?_ Professor Vague had given them all identical diaries, with the same black cover. However, Lily Evans was the only person in the class to get a red one. _Strange, _he thought, as he tried to remember if the red one had been there before.

As if he didn't have such a huge load on him already. But, if he wanted to keep up his reputation, he would have to do all his homework. James glanced at Lily quickly and casually, and saw that she was happily drawing her name on the inside cover. As he looked at her and her new red diary Professor Vague had given , James decided right then and there that he wanted to see that diary. To read it, to learn all its secrets. But, as James stifled a yawn, he decided that that could wait.

He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. He didn't want to stay in this classroom any more than he actually had to. Shuddering slightly as he walked out of the tower, James and the Marauders went to the Gryffindor Common Room to hang around till it was time for bed.

Lily scooped up all her materials and headed for the Common Room, as Divination had been her last class for the day. She joined her friends Avril and Regina, and together they walked to their Common Room.

Lily stopped before getting into bed. She wanted to have at least one entry in her diary for now, one to summarize how she felt the day she got it. Lily Evans dipped her quill into her ink, and the words started forming on the page as her hand elegantly made the strokes.

_Dear Diary, _

_That's how I'm going to start every entry. It sounds like a fairy tale. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm a fan of fantasies and princesses and such, but I don't think that's too bad, cause I'm a girl. _

_Hey. I'm Lilianna Marie Evans, and I'm 17 years old and in my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I decided that my first entry is going to be all introductions. I think that we should get to know each other. I have to go to bed, but I can put it off cause tomorrow is Saturday. I want to spend all night making friends with you. I'm a firm believer that the writer and diary should be strongly acquainted. I'm a Gryffindor Girl all the way, and my two best friends are Avril Stevens and Regina Crawford. Let me start by describing them. Sorry if this entry is to long, but I think I should tell you everything. From the beginning. _

_Avril Stevens. She is one of the best friends I've ever had. If you need a shoulder to cry on, Avril's the person you need to see. She has dark blonde hair and blue eyes, but she isn't an airhead. Regina Crawford is my other best friend in the whole world. She is a brunette with green eyes, and she reminds me of a forest. Whenever I tell her that, she laughs and tells me I remind her of Christmas. When you want a good laugh, or you're just looking for a great time, Regina's the girl._

_Now, enough about my friends. I've told you about my school. Onto my family life. I have a wonderful mom, a terrific father, and a bitch of a sister. Petunia Evans, (soon to be "Mrs. Vernon Dursley…yuck!) is my sister. A terrible one, in fact. Actually, I'd rather have an ape for a sibling…it would do a much better job than Petunia at being an older sister. Petunia, is blonde, blue eyed, and thin as a pin. Ugh. She skips weeks of eating. One day I'm scared she's going to go anorexic and land herself in the hospital. Now, that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all…_

_Lets see…friends, school, family. Pretty much everything is covered. Only one thing left. James. I HATE him. Nothing else to say about him…just thought I would add that, cause I know he's just dying to get his slimy paws on you, Diary. But, to be on the safe side, I added that sentence. I've summarized everything into short paragraphs. Since I write stories, its not too incredibly hard. Okay, my eyes are starting to close…its well after midnight. I should get some sleep. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and I need the energy to reject Potter. Now, I think I have everything covered. You know basically everything about my life. Not that you'd wanna know anything about me anyway. I'm the school's boring-est person. Nothing about me you'd need to know. Nevertheless, I've told you about my life. Lets hear about yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Lilianna Marie Evans_

_P.S. Hoping to hear from you soon, Diary!  
_

The last sentence Lily added only as a joke, as she had many fantasies. Little did she know what was going to happen next. As she sleepily dipped her ink into the inkpot for the last time, to write the P.S, her already half closed eyes jerked open. (A/N: She had used up two pages so Lily was looking at one written page and one blank.) On the page she hadn't used, a fancy scrawl-ish reply started forming in deep red ink. Her breath caught in her throat as she started reading the forming words.


	2. Not Dumb Or Ugly

**The Little Red Book: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize belongs to me. The rest is J.K.'s wonderful work.**

Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy. I'm trying to update everything now so I don't feel too guilty when June comes around and I have all those year-end final exams. Aren't I a clever one? Now, I'll start writing before I get run over by one of you, for stalling time. Here goes! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

What Happened Last: 

_The last sentence Lily added only as a joke, as she had many fantasies. Little did she know what was going to happen next. As she sleepily dipped her ink into the inkpot for the last time, to write the P.S, her already half closed eyes jerked open. (A/N: She had used up two pages so Lily was looking at one written page and one blank.) On the page she hadn't used, a fancy scrawl-ish reply started forming in deep red ink. Her breath caught in her throat as she started reading the forming words.

* * *

_

Lily's half closed eyes jerked open. The green emeralds quickly scanned the page as the blood-red ink sank into the page.

_Well, well, well. What _do _we have here? So you say you're Lilianna, eh? I'm Diary. _

_You're probably wondering if I'm possessed, but don't worry cause I'm not. I'm just a diary with a spell cast over it. This spell was cast by Dumbledore himself, over 50 years ago. I bet even he doesn't remember it. But, here I am. _

_No, I'm not evil. When Dumbledore cast this "spell", he was a very lonely wizard, still in school. He needed a friend to talk to, therefore I was created. Over the years, Albus Dumbledore became a very capable, yet powerful wizard and I was not needed. He forgot about me over the years and today I was dug out to be used again. I usually show up when someone needs me, and now I guess its you. _

_You talked about this "James" person…he doesn't seem _too _bad, but you must know him better than me. Well, you seem like a fun person, and I can't wait to really get to know you! Loads of Love, Diary._

Lily woke up early Saturday morning, and went to the bathroom. She noticed great, dark circles around her eyes, but with the diary, she hadn't been able to get much sleep. Maybe Potter wouldn't ask her out today? She didn't look too appealing…

Lily checked her watch after showering and getting dressed. Still over an hour left until Avril and Regina would wake up. She glanced over at Regina, whose long brown hair was draped in every direction all over her pillow. She was breathing deeply, so Lily was careful not to make a noise, as Regina Crawford was a very light sleeper. On the bed, on the other side of Lily, was Avril Stevens. Her short blond hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail as she lightly snored, sleeping more deeply than Regina. Lily sighed and looked into the mirror. She still didn't even understand why Potter liked her. She wasn't smart or pretty.

But she also wasn't dumb or ugly.

Her marks were all almost perfect, although Lily wasn't a nerd. Her deep red hair was in-between Regina's long hair and Avril's short. That's how she thought of herself. In-between Regina and Avril. She wasn't as tall as Avril, or as short as Regina. However, Regina wasn't that short and Avril wasn't that tall. Still. Her eyes weren't as blue as Avril's either. They were green. Regina's eyes were green too, but they were more of a deep colour. Lily's were more lighter. She'd always thought they didn't have any colour in them. Lily always wondered what Potter saw in those dull, lifeless, pale green eyes, and that ugly red hair.

Lily walked over to her closet. Since this was a Hogsmeade weekend, she wanted to look good for Amos, her boyfriend. Wait…was it even Amos she was dressing up for? Or was it more of her desire for Potte---some of the other guys? Nah…she shook the in-denial thoughts out of her head and quickly picked a light blue baby tee and denim Capri's to show her conscience that she wasn't dressing up for Jame---for any guy.

She sighed, not knowing what to do in this hour. Suddenly, she had this urge to pick up a quill. Her gaze flew to her Diary, and she grabbed it.

Lily started scribbling a reply to her Diary friend.

_Hey, Diary!_

_My friends are sleeping right now so I decided to write to you. I'm going to tell you all my secrets, after all, if you have a spell over you, then it will be hard for Jam---people to break into. You said that people that have a problem end up with you, and I was wondering, what would my problem be? I'm a very happy girl, and I don't have a problem. But whatever. I'm glad to have a friend to tell secrets to. Gonna go grab something to eat, and then head off to Hogsmeade with Avril and Regina! Bye!_

_Lily_

After writing that, Lily walked back to her closet and quickly changed into a black mini-skirt and a white sleeve-less shirt before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

YaY! Well, I have 23 reviews, and I'll go for 35 if you want another Chapter. Umm...so thanks for reading, and go review now. smiley 


	3. Feather

**The Little Red Book: Chapter 3**

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Some people mentioned that they could really relate to being in-between in a group of friends. Well, I wanted to add that, cause I noticed it too, that in every group of friends, there is a person stuck on forward, one stuck on reverse, and one just in between. Of course, its not always like that, but its just something I noticed. I'm not really the in-between person in my group of friends, but still, there are people out there that are. Thanks again for reviewing! And a lot of you were wondering if the diary is the same one as the Tom Riddle one in COS…and no…its not. It is a completely different diary, and it's a girl, and its NOT evil. But thanks for asking. Enjoy…and don't forget to review after!

* * *

What Happened Last:

_Hey, Diary!_

_My friends are sleeping right now so I decided to write to you. I'm going to tell you all my secrets, after all, if you have a spell over you, then it will be hard for Jam---people to break into. You said that people that have a problem end up with you, and I was wondering, what would my problem be? I'm a very happy girl, and I don't have a problem. But whatever. I'm glad to have a friend to tell secrets to. Gonna go grab something to eat, and then head off to Hogsmeade with Avril and Regina! Bye!_

_Lily_

After writing that, Lily walked back to her closet and quickly changed into a black mini-skirt and a white sleeve-less shirt before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Lily walked down to the Great Hall alone. She had 45 minutes to eat, then Avril and Regina would wake up. She sat down at the table, next to her friend Betty. Betty seemed surprised to see Lily alone, as Avril was usually awake before Lily was.

"So, Avril's still sleeping?"

"Yeah…sweet dreams about Remus."

Lily and Betty laughed. Avril was the morning person of the group, just as Regina was the late-night person. Of course, Lily was in between. The afternoon girl, as her friends liked to call her. Betty and Lily emerged into a deep conversation about their transfiguration homework from the day before. Lily heard whispers from the other side of the table…it was Peter Pettigrew, a short, chubby boy with watery eyes.

"Do you think Betty will go out with me?"…that was Peter.

James, Sirius and Remus smothered a chuckle and nodded their heads to soothe Peter's feelings, although in real life they knew that someone as gorgeous and lovely as Betty Bryerson would never fall for someone like Peter. Especially Peter. But he was their friend, and they felt it was up to them to comfort Peter, as no one else would. Lily glanced at Betty, who hadn't heard the Marauders. She really _was _gorgeous.

She had long black hair, and pretty brown eyes that played with many of the male hearts of Hogwarts, and a curvy figure many girls would die for. But it wasn't Betty's looks that had won Lily's friendship, it was her personality. Betty was loyal, kind and generous. All the more reason Peter fell for her.

Lily and Betty had been really close in first and second year, but as the girls got older, they made new friends. Lily had become friends with Regina as soon as they met, and Avril a while later. The 3 girls had instantly hit it off, while Betty's gang became the popular girls. Betty was the leader, although she was nice, as most queen bee's are not. Through their ups and downs, Lily and Betty had made sure to keep in contact, and still, they remained friends.

Lily buttered her blueberry muffin, and ate a banana. She gobbled up two pancakes and a glass of orange juice before running back up to her dorm to see if her friends had waken up yet.

They had.

You could hear screaming 5 feet away from the door. Lily did. She cautiously opened the door, and there was Regina whacking Avril with a pillow and Avril trying to escape. When Lily entered, the 2 grinned at each other, and with one nod to confirm that they were both thinking the same thing, they both hurled their pillows at Lily. Lily ducked Regina's but Avril's got her in the face. The 2 girls whooped in joy, and ran around Lily. (A/N: lol I felt this _urge _to add that in. Now I feel better and shall continue with the fic.)

Avril dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, while Regina went for black Capri's and a black baby tee. Lily felt overdone next to her friends, but for some strange reason, Lily didn't change.

When they were in Hogsmeade, she was surprised when James walked over to her.

"The nerve!", she sputtered…

She froze as he stuck his hands in her hair.

She gasped.

He simply plucked a white feather from her hair, and stuck it in his pocket before strolling away, whistling merrily.

* * *

Review...please? Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! I don't feel like continuing any of my fics anymore...is anybody even reading them? Please review. 


	4. It's Perfect

The Little Red Book: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what doesn't belong to me.

Dedicated To: My music. Gosh…it's helped me get through _so _much.

Well, here we are again. I'm really sorry for not updating this one for a while, but yeah….there's this thing called "Writers Block". (sigh) Anywayz, some of you were asking how the feather fit in, so I'm gonna take time to point that out.

The feather was from when Avril pelted Lily with the pillow, during the infamous pillow fight. (Okayy, I know I'm exaggerating, but it just adds to the effect..)

**Please review. And which couple should the next chapter be about? **

**a) Lily and James**

**b) Avril and Remus**

**c) Regina and Sirius**

**d) Betty and Peter**

I'm not saying that if you pick a certain couple, they're gonna fall in love…but rather, it's what the next chapter is going to be based on. I just wanna see some participation.

"Fanfiction is a group effort. "

And thus ends my very short phase of wisdom.

* * *

_What Happened Last:_

_When they were in Hogsmeade, she was surprised when James walked over to her._

_"The nerve!", she sputtered…_

_She froze as he stuck his hands in her hair._

_She gasped._

_He simply plucked a white feather from her hair, and stuck it in his pocket before strolling away, whistling merrily._

* * *

Lily stood in a whirlwind of emotions as James walked away with a feather that must've been in her hair from when Avril hit her with a pillow. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling right now.

Her scalp tingled from James' touch, but her friends were looking at her, expecting anger. For once in her life, Lily Evans didn't know what to do. She didn't feel angry, but that's what everyone seemed to anticipate. A small crowd had gathered, to witness once again, a notorious dispute between Lily Evans and James Potter.

Regina gazed at her anxiously, so Lily glared at the back of James' head. All of a sudden, a giggle burst from her throat, and she shook her head merrily as her hair fluttered in the light wind. _Oh shit. Oh shit. What was that! I let my emotions get away from me…again. Oh shit. _

James was sauntering back to his group of friends, tickling his palm with a feather that had been captured

in the titan locks of his damsel. His wrist was moving in a circular fashion, brushing the feather across his palm lightly. He stopped, mid-whistle, as he heard a familiar laugh…one that replayed in his mind again and again into the late hours of the night. James turned into the direction of the laugh, giving it's possessor a strange glance. His chest puffed out a couple of centimetres, and he added a little extra spring into his step.

"By god, Sirius! Lily's falling for the Potter Charm at last!"

Lily sobered up rapidly, when she heard James' voice yell to his best friend. _Great. I knew this would happen. Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut for once? I'm getting soft, for heaven's sake! Now everyone, _she looked at the spectators, _is going to think I like him! Truth is, I don't even know how far off that is anymore!_

So, with those thoughts in mind, Lily turned to her friends.

"It's _so_ hard to stay mad at someone on a sunny day like this, eh?" She plastered a blank look on her face.

Regina looked, long and hard, at Lily before slowly answering.

"I guess it is, even with Potter…or is he James now?"

"Oh come on Regina! You know there's nothing going on…" Lily was pleading desperately for her reputation.

"Then what was that girly giggle? Right after he _touched _you?" Regina stared at Lily, searching into her

jade eyes for some hidden emotion.

The prominent red-head anger started swelling up inside of Lily.

"After years and years of hating him, do you honestly think that I would fall into his trap–his trap of luring unsuspecting girls and then just using them and leaving them with heartbreak? And in just a couple of seconds too! Of having him…gasp…_touch my head!"_

Avril shot Regina a worried look, before stepping in to calm her friend down.

"Oh no…Regina only meant…she only meant that…oy Regina…tell Lily what you meant."

Lily Evans fought down a smile, and regained her livid posture.

"Lilyyyy…I'm sorry. I just thought that you were laughing cause you were falling for Potter, but now I see that that could never be possible. I mean, you _hate _him. Right?" Regina Crawford glanced at Lily, questioningly.

Lily gave a curt, convincing nod, and made her way for Madame Flavia's Robes For Any Occasion. Avril and Regina quickly followed, falling into step beside their friend.

_Now, if only we could forget this little…escape of emotion. Everything will be fine again. Besides, nobody needs to know about the raging battle inside my head. A raging battle that just happens to not make any sense, and includes an idiot boy that I **don't care about! **_

"Lily, are you okay?" Avril's soft voice brought Lily back to Earth.

Lily swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat. "Yeah…of course."

She winced, avoiding her friends' knowing looks, opened the door to Madame Flavia's. The little bell at the top of the door tinkled as the three girls made their way inside.

Instantly, a buxom woman that appeared to be in her late 30s, was bustling over them.

"Hello! I'm Madame Flavia. What service can I provide for you today?"

Regina stifled a giggle, as she whispered to Lily. "The _only _service she provides is dress-making."

Lily smiled at her friends, and stepped forward. "We would like to purchase dresses for the Christmas Ball."

Instantaneously, Flavia whipped her measuring tape from across her neck, and led the girls to the back of the store, where there were changing rooms and mirrors.

After consulting her "seasons" chart she informed Lily that she was a spring, Regina was a summer, and Avril was a winter.

"Uhmm…I'm sure we are…but we'd actually like to purchase dresses…" Regina notified.

"Alrighty then, dears. But I'll have you know that knowing what season you are is very important to the colours you should wear. Different colours _accentuate _different appearances."

After giving each other uneasy glances, the girls gave affirmation to Madame Flavia to continue.

"After determining what season a client is, its easier to coordinate your makeup and wardrobe. This can take all the guesswork out of shopping and it can save you money and time."

Since Flavia was starting to sound like a robot, droning on and on, Lily interrupted her politely.

"The dresses?"

"Oh. Right. This way, girls!"

Flavia guided Regina, Lily and Avril to a section of dresses.

"Now, the summer's are over there."

Regina grinned and immediately walked over to a vibrant red and silver dress.

"It's…perfect!" she breathed, holding it up to her body as she inspected it in the mirror.

Madame Flavia gave a smug grin, before gesturing the direction of the change rooms.

"Now, the winter dresses are here. You, miss, can help yourself to any of those dresses."

Avril hesitated, but did as she was told. Soon enough, she found her perfect dress, and followed Regina's suit into the change rooms. Her choice was a pearly white halter, with blue sparkles that set off her eyes.

Madame grinned widely, as she pointed at the spring selections. Lily saw that most of the dresses were pastel coloured and too bland for her taste. However…there _was _that pale green one…

And then all was lost as Lily grabbed the dress and hurried to try it on. Flavia beamed as the three girls came out with their dresses on.

"You look fabulous!"

"That's a great dress!"

"It looks wonderful on you!"

Lily, Regina and Avril examined their mirror images, making sure that the clothing they had on was absolutely perfect.

"How does this dress make my legs look?" Lily asked her friends, turning around to give a full view.

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she saw James and his friends enter the shop.

"It's perfect." came the male reply.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Once again, don't forget to vote.

I need a special favour from you guys. Can you _please _review these two stories? I'm a co-writer on both of them, so if you like any of my stories, you're guaranteed to like these. We _really _need some input on those stories, so please review. If you're wondering why I haven't updated any of my stories on this account, it's because I've been busy writing stories on these other ones. So, I'll give you guys the links, and hope that we get reviews.

This first one was written by my friend Kayna and I. Our penname is xMischiefManagedx and the story is called Moving On.

The second was written by me and three other friends. Our penname is TheMarauderGirlz and the story is called In My Hood. 

Both stories are very well written, and they were fun to write. So, please review this story (The Little Red Book), and if you have some free time, the above ones as well.

So with this fic, lets get to 70 reviews, and I write you a chapter 5? (maniacal grin from MarauderPrincess)

C'monnnn…you know you _lurvee _me. Review for your beloved MarauderPrincess?

Love,

Jessica.

P.S. if you liked how Lily, Regina and Avril got sorted into seasons and you want to find out your season as well, review and ask for the link to the site cause it's not working when I'm just copying and pasting it into here.


	5. Charming Smile?

**The Little Red Book - Chapter 5**

Author's Note: I can't remember what year I said this was in. I'm changing it to year 7.

And, I know, I know. Been a while. Forgive me?

* * *

What happened last:

_Lily, Regina and Avril examined their mirror images, making sure that the clothing they had on was absolutely perfect._

_"How does this dress make my legs look?" Lily asked her friends, turning around to give a full view._

_Lily's breath caught in her throat as she saw James and his friends enter the shop._

_"It's perfect." came the male reply._

* * *

Lily opened her mouth. No sound came out. She closed it. Wait, why was she letting Potter control her? She _would _say something!

Lily opened her mouth again and forced herself to speak. "Didn't ask you, Potter." She snapped, turning on her heel and stalking off into the changing room.

Lily tried to control her breathing as she sat in the changing room. The bench was cold and hard. _Inhale, exhale. Simple. _She smoothed her hair, recollecting her wits. Potter would not get the best of her. She took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Lily frowned. She looked like she was drunk, when she smiled like that. Why couldn't she be naturally friendly, like Regina? Why was it so hard for her to smile? She toned it down and practiced a few more times. This would have to do.

Lily sighed, and unzipped herself from the back. She slipped into her clothes and opened the door. Vowing not to let herself get intimidated by James Potter, she draped her dress over one arm, shot her practiced friendly smile at the Marauders, and headed to the counter to pay.

James' jaw fell open… had Lily just… did Lily just smile at… _him!_ He knew she had smiled at the Marauders, but still! He was a Marauder, too! His heart leaped and he felt like doing back flips. There was a small pressure on James' arm and so he turned to see what it was.

It was Sirius, with a wicked grin. "Calm down, mate. Just because she smiled at you doesn't mean you're allowed to seduce her now."

James grinned back and pulled his arm away. "Hey Black, I'm not planning to seduce her." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "At least not yet." The boys whooped and high-fived. Remus rolled his eyes, following Regina's movements as she twirled around in her dress.

Sirius noticed. He pulled Remus to the corner of the shop. "What were you looking at?"

Remus immediately coloured. "Nothing."

"Remus…"

Remus swallowed. "Regina. Sirius, I think… I think I like her."

Sirius felt a clenching in his gut. He knew he was being unfair, but he had claimed Regina first! True, he had never told anyone how he felt about her, but still…

He forced himself to smirk and pat his friend on the back. "What about Avril? Thought you liked her?"

Remus shook his head. "Oh, no. The only reason we spend so much time together is that she gives me advice on what to do about Regina. Avril is just one of my best friends."

Sirius felt his spirits sinking. It sounded as if his friend really _did _like Regina. He tried to smile. "Wittle Remmy Wemmy is growing up now, is he?"

…………………………………...

Lily sat on her bed that night, scribbling away in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_James Potter is SUCH a prat! My friends think I like him. They haven't said that, but I can see it in their eyes. I don't know what to do. I don't like him. After all, this is the same boy who dyed my hair green in second year, and put itching powder in my shoes in fourth year. We've hated each other forever, so you can imagine what a surprise it was when he announced that he liked me last year._

_I'm not one to forgive and forget easily. All of those pranks he played on me when he was younger just seem to get in the way of being civil towards him. But I think I'm starting to warm up to him._

_Except, there's a problem._

_I don't want to warm up to him. I'm supposed to hate him. The Potter/Evans rivalry cannot go on if James Potter has a crush on Lily Evans, and if Lily Evans has a crush on James Potter!_

_Note: I'm not saying I like him. Cause I don't._

–_Lily._

She put her quill back in it's inkwell, and closed her diary. She left it on her dresser knowing that her friends would never invade her privacy. It wasn't necessary to put any safety spells on the book. With that comforting thought in her head, Lily waved her wand to turn off her light, pulled up her covers and was sound asleep.

…………………………………...

James Potter sat on his floor, seriously contemplating the problem he was in. Sirius was sprawled on his bed shirtless, and Remus was in a chair with a book in his hands. Peter was sound asleep so James figured it was safe to talk to his friends.

"I just can't understand her. Girls are _so _mysterious! One second they hint they like you, and the next they're acting like you're their worst enemy. I just don't know what to do." James said, closing his eyes.

Remus spoke up in a quiet voice. "Maybe you can try to tell her how you feel?"

James groaned. "Been there, done that. Last time I told her I saw the stars in her eyes and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her, she slapped me and told me that my tricks might work on the other girls, but I wasn't going to get anything from her."

Sirius winced. "Ouch, man. Well what we need to do now is figure out how she feels about you before taking any action."

"And the award goes to Sirius Black for once again, _stating the obvious!" _James said sarcastically.

"No really, man. Think of how we can get her to tell us how she feels." Sirius explained, used to cutting remarks from his friends.

Remus slowly spoke. "I could always try talking to Avril. Maybe she'll say?"

James shook his head. "No, I doubt it. From the way Avril and Regina were surprised this afternoon when Lily smiled at us, I'm guessing they don't know how she feels. Couldn't you tell they were shocked and trying not to show it?"

"Naw. I don't notice strange things like that." Sirius teased, throwing a pillow at James.

"Well what _do _you notice, then?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well…" Sirius smirked and raised his eyebrows.

James groaned and threw the pillow back at Sirius, who caught it before it landed.

Sirius raised his hands in defence. "Hey, you asked!"

Remus suddenly interrupted. "Maybe she'll write her feelings in a diary or journal or something?"

James thought about this. "How do we know if she keeps a diary or journal?"

"I KNOW!" Sirius immediately yelled, excitement in his voice.

Two pairs of eyes turned sceptically towards him.

"THE DIVINATION DIARY ASSIGNMENT! You just have to get your hands on that red diary of hers!"

Remus broke out in a grin. "You know what, James? For the first time in his life, I think Sirius Black is… right."

"Why does that sound so impossible to me?" James asked, before he burst out laughing.

He wiped fake tears from the corners of his eyes as Sirius glared and stuck his tongue out at the two of them.

"Now," said Remus, getting down to business. "How will James get his hands on Lily's diary?"

* * *

In a very fanficion-ish mood lately. 85 reviews for a Chapter 6? 


End file.
